


The Puppet in Penance

by boredbrooder, Toozmanykids



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spectrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: Overwhelmed with a disquiet and muddled mind, Loki seeks counsel from the Infinity Stones themselves about how to release his burdens. He uses magic to conjure the Mind Stone and the Space Stone (the Tesseract) into their noncorporeal forms. Unfortunately these two entities have far more urgent desires they wish to address. And won't Loki make the perfect vessel to occupy, or puppet to control while they  seek their own release.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge





	The Puppet in Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This began as an inspiration from this gorgeous fan art of Loki standing between two beautiful ethereal entities swirling their curious and invasive little tendrils all over and around Loki's body. So sensual!! Upon closer inspection one sees that one is coming from the mind stone and the other from the space stone.
> 
> Although 'spectrophilia' isn't technically on the Extreme Kink Prompt List, we'll submit this as Non-consenual Sexual Experience. Maybe it could even be Pushing New Boundaries?

After the conference with the Other, Loki was shaken. Shards of glass ripped through his insides and trembling nerves threatened to shake him apart, but he pulled a formidable mask over his emotions and went about his business. Barton gave him an update. Selvig showed him the missing element. Readying to commence the next phase, his newly acquired minions scurried about the makeshift lab. His regal composure held as he listened carefully to the reports, but needed solitude for a few hours if he hoped to pull off the invasion.

More lives are about to be lost.

Loki wandered through the abandoned building they now occupied in hopes to clear his thoughts - a near impossible task considering the tangled mess Thanos left behind inside his skull. His screaming from the torture had only stopped when Thanos presented the powerful scepter he now wielded. The Mind Stone glowed near the tip of this scepter when his fingers wrapped around it's staff, pressing imprints of his palm onto the soft gold polish from his tight grip.

The Other's words played over and over in his head:. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

Yes. Of course Loki feared Thanos. The entire universe did, or should if they knew what was good for them. This fear had been beaten into him, permanently woven into his psyche now like genetic memory tells a mouse to fear a cat. It floated just under the cool commanding surface the Asgardian Prince had spent a lifetime polishing.

Stronger than fear, the new backbone of his stature was hate. Occasionally the Mind Stone allowed his mind to clear for a moment, and inside that fleeting moment his hate felt pure, clear, and focused. 

Loki hated Thanos. He hated his hubris. He resented the torture. His pores oozed with a need for revenge upon that pompus psychopathic homicidal Titan. Plans and purpose formed and the God of Lies kept these thoughts buried and secret so well that he barely recognized them as his.

Yet smoldering under all that fear and hate hidden even from Loki's consciousness was regret, remorse, and guilt. 

Why were these repressed emotions suddenly surfacing now?

Still unable to calm himself, his thoughts overlapped and repeated the same foreshadows of doom he saw every time he closed his eyes. When his eyes opened he felt little surprise to find himself standing at the exact spot where he'd started. Just like his ruminating thoughts, the maze of corridors all looked the same, overlapping each other until ultimately every possible combination of turns still returned his feet to same spot.

The Mind Stone glowed again.

 _'The Tesseract. The Tesseract,'_ flashed through his mind and he knew what he needed to do. The scientists could spare the cube for a few moments.

The Infinity Stones held his answer. He merely needed audience with them in order to gain the clarity he sought, or at least some finality.

……………… 

It took a fair bit of magic, but Loki managed to do it. Two glowing blue figures rose up before him, ethereal, wispy as though half humanoid and half cloud. He looked up pathetically at the figures, heart heavy with guilt and shame. Only such beings as these can judge me. “What should I call you?”

“I am the Fourth,” the one with the feminine face answered. But her face wouldn’t stay solid and constant. It was ever-changing and fluid.

“The Fourth… as in the fourth stone created?” Loki puzzled.

“No, as in the fourth dimension, for I represent all of space,” The Fourth clarified. Loki looked at the other one for an answer.

“I have had many names,” he said in a voice that cut through Loki’s very bones. It was deep and resonant and painful to the ears and body. At first, he had the head of a wolf (strength and aloneness?). Now, he had the head of a falcon (keen observation). “I suppose you can call me the Reverie.”

“Reverie… strange name for one concerned with the mind,” Loki commented.

“Not so strange when it concerns the mind and the ability to consume it with one thought or idea,” the Reverie answered. He shifted his face to that of an octopus (strategist). Loki frowned, disappointed in himself for not making the connection sooner.

“Why do you change your face?” he asked.

“I take the face of the animal that best relates to my summoner,” the Reverie answered. Loki shuddered as the voice grated his teeth. “My former summoner best embodied the wolf. I am seeking the animal you best embody.”

“Why summon us?” The Fourth asked, changing the subject. Her voice was cool and smooth, like liquid, soothing to the ears.

“You have been with me a long time,” Loki admitted. “You know my deeds. I deserve judgment. No one on this planet is worthy to judge me. I cannot leave this planet to find someone worthy. That leaves only you capable and worthy to judge me.”

“Judgement? You think we care about upholding the laws of this universe?” The Fourth asked, floating around him, too close to him.

“People have died by my hand or my actions. More people are about to die,” Loki stated, his heart growing heavier. I deserve this. I was raised a prince, I was hailed a god, but I have become a criminal.

“Your thoughts and feelings are linked to me, Asgardian,” The Reverie growled. Loki winced at the pain of the voice. How does it penetrate my very body? “I know the animal for you.” He shifted into the head of a snake. 

“Deception?” The Fourth puzzled. “How so?”

“He deceives his master even now, with plans of his own, separate from him,” The Reverie explained.

“What has that to do with anything?” Loki asked. Of course he knows of Thanos. If he can see that, can he not determine why I am in need of judgement?

“He even deceives himself, with this talk of judgement,” The Reverie continued.

“Yes, I see how that’s a fitting choice now,” The Fourth agreed with a purr in her liquid voice.

“Deceptive and manipulative,” the Reverie hissed. “I haven’t tasted such a delicious combination in this universe. I want more!” Thin wispy tendrils reached out and caressed Loki’s head. His scalp began to tingle. It was so subtle at first, he ignored it.

“It’s been two universes since someone’s managed to trap me in a single point in space,” the Fourth added, reaching a finger to caress Loki’s jawline.

“I didn’t summon you to play with me,” Loki snapped, pulling away. The tingling tendrils reached to his skull, his brain. Loki dismissed it as a headache.

“No? I think playtime sounds much more enjoyable than punishment,” the Fourth purred, undisturbed by Loki’s harsh movements.

“Come Asgardian, play with us,” the Reverie added, grating Loki’s very bones again. He reached the tendrils further into Loki’s head until he filled his entire brain. Loki started to make halting gasps of pain, trying to maintain composure.

“What are you doing to me?” he rasped out. It hurt. Let it hurt. I deserve this. Whatever he’s doing to me, I deserve pain. For all the pain and destruction I’ve caused, and that which I’m about to cause.

“We’re playing,” the Fourth answered, moving in to stroke Loki’s leather breastplate. “... how infinity stones play.” She sent forth many tendrils like fingers to unbuckle his many buckles.

“His mind… so deep… so cunning… such flavor!” the Reverie cooed. The tendrils reached through Loki’s body now. They seemed to stuff and rip their way through his arms and legs… his whole body… “Such a deep mind! And creative! Not quite as creative as Gack eight universes ago, but no one has beaten him in creativity.”

“Silly little Reverie, gorging yourself on another fleeting mind,” The Fourth giggled, teasing her companion. She slid the shoulders of Loki’s coat down his arms. Loki grunted and gasped against the pain and embarrassment. 

“Don’t mock me, Fourth!” The Reverie snapped. “I will enjoy this state of existence as much as you, in my own way.” Loki’s whole body burned and stung with his wiggling tendrils. The Reverie had filled his entire central nervous system! His face twisted in pain, but he didn’t cry out. He wouldn’t allow himself to scream or cry. I deserve this! Hurt me more!

“You’re right, Reverie, I will enjoy this state. There’s something I’ve been longing to do since this fleeting life found me,” the Fourth purred. She popped off the breastplate, then slid her hands under Loki’s shirt and up to his chest. “This one’s so pretty for a limited-life being.”

“Beautiful and delicious. I wonder what the others would think of him?” the Reverie chuckled. It grated Loki’s bones and made his skin itch. Loki could only note it for a moment, though, before the Fourth ripped his shirt off and bared his chest to them.

“Gasp! Look at all these little bumps where his muscles are!” the Fourth smiled, her liquid voice cooling some of the itch from the Reverie’s voice.

“No, stop it.” Loki tried to take a step away from them, but he couldn’t move. His muscles no longer listened to him. “What is this?” he exclaimed, his anxiety peaking. “Why can’t I move?”

“Ooh, Asgardian, your limbic system is tickling my tendrils,” the Reverie cooed happily.

“I want to be tickled,” the Fourth complained.

“I shall indulge,” the Reverie smiled. Loki’s limbs moved. His body that before wouldn’t respond to his commands now moved according to another’s wishes. The movements were jaunting and erratic, not Loki’s normally smooth motions.

“How! Stop this! This isn’t what I asked for,” Loki objected. What are you talking about? You commit such atrocities when you’re in control of your own body. At least this way, you’re the only one suffering. Even as he thought this, he still tried to resist the Reverie’s control of his body.

The Fourth giggled as Loki’s fingers tickled her. Then she giggled harder. Then she laughed out loud. Her fluid, ever-changing face showed a myriad of forms of delight. Loki looked down. His fingers wiggled against her ribs -- or the place where her ribs would be if her form were more solid, less ethereal. He was tickling her. No, his fingers were tickling her. The Reverie was tickling her with Loki’s fingers. Loki had no control.

The Fourth finally shrieked and the Reverie pulled Loki’s body back with a hearty chuckle. Loki sighed heavily. He didn’t feel he deserved to experience mirth. How could he, anyway, when his very nerves and synapses were stuffed to bursting and he was half dressed in front of other sentients.

“Come, Asgardian, laugh with us,” the Fourth insisted. She moved in and wiggled her fingers against Loki’s ribs, then his sides.

“He’s not ticklish in those places,” the Reverie warned her. His tendrils moved, searched Loki’s brain. It caused intense agony, and again, he made struggling whimpers in an effort not to scream. “Interesting… few people are ticklish there,” the Reverie smiled triumphantly.

“Where? I want to tickle him!” The Fourth demanded.

“No, not there! You can’t!” Loki objected. Humiliation is a form of punishment. You demanded punishment.

“Take off his pants… and his underwear,” the Reverie instructed. The Fourth obeyed. Loki’s clothes came off, and he couldn’t control his body to resist or run away or cover his private parts. 

“Ooh, he’s even prettier without these extra layers!” the Fourth declared.

“Go on, lift his penis… and his testicles,” the Reverie continued while the Fourth followed along. With one hand holding his privates out of the way, she searched with the other. A finger slid between his legs and tickled that bit of skin between the testicles and the anus.

“No!” But a loud, single, brief laugh escaped his lips. The Fourth giggled triumphantly. A tear came to Loki’s eye.

“I don’t think he likes tickling,” the Reverie noted, but didn’t seem to mind.

“Pity. Then let’s try the one activity all corporials seem to love,” the Fourth suggested.

“The one they can’t seem to get enough of?” the Reverie asked, amused.

“That’s the one.” She wrapped her tendrils around his cock. His cock twitched and started to harden.

“This is not the kind of punishment I had in mind!” Loki objected.

“Silly Asgardian, still deceiving yourself. Your neocortex tells me you would enjoy this under different circumstances,” the Reverie reminded him, and wiggled the tendrils in that part of his brain. Loki made a strangled cry at the pain.

“I never understood those who associate sex with punishment. Look how much longer it gets!” The Fourth seemed easily distracted as Loki reached full length. She rose up a little. A pussy appeared in the wisps and tendrils where a woman’s thighs would be. She sank onto him. To Loki’s mild surprise, her insides felt cool. “So hot! Like burning!” she gasped as she began to ride him.

“Stop deceiving yourself, Asgardian. Your brain and your body are enjoying this. Even your Parietal lobe vibrates against my tendrils. You want this,” the Reverie purred.

“You-you’re lying!” Loki stuttered, wondering if he was accusing himself or the mind stone. Both stones laughed. Loki’s teeth rattled in his head from the Reverie’s voice. How many women have I fucked? Have any of them begged me to stop? Not until after many hours and they were raw with pleasure after pleasure. Yet I endure this, and they say I want it. The mind stone is messing with my mind.

The Reverie kept Loki unnaturally still, only allowing control of his mouth and involuntary functions like breathing. The Fourth bounced hard on his shaft and rubbed her own breasts… which appeared shortly after the pussy. “Allow me to help,” the Reverie said when he was tired of just watching. “His arousal is so delicious, I must taste his orgasm.”

The Fourth leaned back with her pussy exposed and open and wet, an eager smile on her face. Loki once again moved against his will. He fought it, struggled to regain control, but who could fight an infinity stone and hope to win.

The jaunting, uneven movements drew Loki right up to the Fourth. His cock didn’t slide in so easily with the Reverie in control, so the snake-man guided Loki’s hand to his cock to steady it and guide it in. The Fourth moaned at the pleasure when he was fully in. The Reverie took control of Loki’s hips next, forcing them in and out, back and forth.

“Stop! I know how to do this part!” Loki objected, hoping to regain control another way.

“That’s a trick to convince me to leave your body,” the Reverie stated. “But I won’t. I won’t miss the taste I so long to experience.” He worked Loki’s hips faster and harder, faster and harder.

“Mmm! This feels even better!” the Fourth commented, stroking what constituted her hair at this point.

Loki tried to keep up with the force and pace the Reverie set. Soon, he was pushing him faster than humanly possible… faster than Asgardian possible! Loki couldn’t keep up. His body was not designed for this. He cried out and went limp, surrendering to the control of the tendrils filling his body. Somehow, his pleasure heightened.

“What’s this?” the Reverie purred curiously. “The flavor has changed. There’s a touch of… submission? Curious!”

“I don’t care what he tastes like,” the Fourth huffed, keening as her pleasure heightened. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” the Reverie laughed at her snark. “I was enjoying his resistance, but his submission is good too, just different.”

“Enough talk! I’m so close!” the Fourth whined. Loki had nothing to add to the conversation. Perhaps it was a part of his submission. Yes, submit to their punishment, to using you like a puppet. Become their tool and perhaps they will remove your guilt.

The Reverie pushed Loki’s body onward, harder and faster and deeper. Finally, the Fourth cummed with a gleeful squeal, dragging the orgasm out of Loki, who grunted, feeling undeserving.

“Oh yes! Delicious! Such flavor! Such taste! Everything I could have hoped for!” the Reverie cooed while the other two rode their highs.

“Such a delight! I wish I could do that more often,” the Fourth added. She pulled herself off Loki, but his semen didn’t drip out of her. He looked down at her, vaguely realizing he was regaining control. Instead of seeing his cum on the floor, he saw it trapped in her body. She was getting thinner, more transparent. So was the Reverie, and his tendrils were pulling from Loki’s body.

“What’s happening to you?” he asked, his curiosity overwhelming his remorse.

“Spells are temporary, my lovely. Especially on ones so powerful as us,” the Fourth answered with a caress of Loki’s cheek. It felt faint, like mist. They weren’t glowing so brightly any more.

“Thank you, young Asgardian, for this experience,” the Reverie added. His voice was less grating to Loki now.

“One more thing before you go,” Loki asked quickly. “Why do you call me Asgardian? Surely you know what I am… especially you, Reverie.”

“Is that not what you call yourself?” he answered, barely visible now. “Even after learning your truth, you still claimed loyalty to the only people who granted you citizenship.”

“I look forward to our next corporeal meeting,” the Fourth smiled. With that, they were gone and Loki was left alone.

_Some punishment. I got more pleasure than either humiliation or pain. Perhaps I put too much of my own ideals on them. He discarded his clothes for cleaning and headed into his private bathroom. Nothing is solved. Nothing is different. Thanos is still coming. I still must follow the plan. People will still die because of me. It was only one more thing he failed at._

**Author's Note:**

> Boredbrooder truly is the wicked talent behind all this delicious pleasure (mixed with some pain) that they forced upon poor penitent Loki. I am repeatedly amazed and envious how she can bust out such savory smut on the fly once given a prompt.
> 
> "What do you think, Tooz?"
> 
> Well hot damn, my dear!! I didn't want to change a thing!!! I just added a few of the boring paragraphs at the beginning. You know, the stuff y'all skip over to get to the action, to the good part. LOL *wink
> 
> But seriously, I always have so much fun spit balling and tossing ideas back and forth with Boredbrooder. She makes me feel productive, inspired, creative; boosting my confidence when I most desperately need it. I feel so lucky to have met such a supportive and generous person in this community, with just as dark and twisted a mind as mine. Oh my god, I have so much fun building worlds with you, Boredbrooder!!!


End file.
